The Nut Gatherer (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
Wilt and Clover were able to attend a brief burial of Granny and Artie's body before they had to go back to the village. They respected the silence that the village held for the honor of Granny. Once the burial was over, Father Znurv came over to the two and thanked them, "Thank you both for finding Granny." "You are so welcome," Wilt smiled, "I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish I could've done something..." "No, son, you did the right thing," Father reassured, "I'm just so glad I got to see her...one last time. Plus, she's in here." He pointed to his heart, "Now you two get back to that village of yours before the others start worrying." "Yes, Father Znurv," Wilt finished, and the two packed up their things to head home. Suddenly, Clover had an idea, "Hey! Wilt! What if we refurbished Granny's house?" "But, she's gone, Clover," Wilt turned to her. "Yea, I know," Clover nodded, "But...what if we turn it into like a memorial home. Something we can look back onto when we visit her old home." Wilt thought about what she said, then agreed, "Alright. Let's build this home." Clover recollected the wood she got with Peewit's help and Wilt gathered the wood that caved in and they got to work. Wilt sawed off the rotten parts and cleaned most of the house, while Clover built a sturdy foundation. While Wilt was almost done cleaning, he bumped into something that looked small. He picked it up, and it was an acorn. He smiled, because that acorn reminded him of Granny and kept cleaning. That night, Wilt and Clover told their siblings about the story of Granny and the Znurvs. Plus, Clover told them about them discovering their key emotions to defeat the army. "Wait, so let me get this straight," Axel tried to remember, "When Wilt discovered his key emotion, he held your hand, and your powers came back, which made your guys' powers combined and twice as powerful?" "Yes!" Wilt nodded. "But, Dad always told us that we all had to explore our key emotions to gain the ultimate power," Juliet towed with her wavy hair, "I didn't know you could bring them back when one discovers a key emotion." "Aw, I'm so jealous!" Echo crossed his arms, "When am I'' gonna discover my key emotion?!" "You will eventually, Echo," Dante ruffled his hair, "You just have to tap inside of yourself to find out." "Well, I'm gonna go to bed," Wilt stood up and yawned, "Goodnight everybody!" "Me too," Clover agreed, "Plus, I think that's not all we're gonna see of those Znurvs." Once Wilt made it back to his room, he unpacked his backpack and noticed the acorn. He wondered why this acorn didn't break when the house caved in. Just then, he saw something white peek out of the acorn's hat. he pulled it out, and it ended up being a note from Granny. He read the note: ''Dear Wilt and Clover, '' ''I should've told you earlier that I was dying. My heart is failing, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't thank you for helping me out with everything happening to me. It's been rough, but I have hope on my side. You two are such an influence on everyone you see, and I hope you keep helping people in the future. Promise me. Please keep this acorn as a keepsake. And a gift! Hehe! '' ''Granny When Wilt traced his fingers onto Granny's writing of "Promise Me", a tear dripped onto the paper, slightly soaking it. It was single tear, because Wilt knew that Granny was in a better place now. He set the note on his dresser and folded the acorn in his hands. "I promise, Granny" Wilt smiled, "I absolutely promise." The End Previous Category:The Nut Gatherer chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story